


Escape del Desierto

by Kuro_Ookami



Series: Interludios [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ookami/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: Un deslizador de arena las obliga a mostrar lo mejor de cada una, sus cualidades más dominantes.¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por ellas a lugares a los que la mente no sabe que quiere ir?





	Escape del Desierto

**Escape del desierto - I**

El deslizador cortaba a través de las dunas con naturalidad, como si su vientre metálico hubiera sido pensado desde su nacimiento con ese propósito, en lugar de ser armado de los escombros de un dirigible con poco más que piezas sueltas, un poco de fuego y metal control y mucho, mucho ingenio. La nariz del deslizador subió, siguiendo la línea de la arena mientras subían otra duna, Asami dirigía con mano firme el timón de cola, trazando una línea imaginaria hacia el oasis. Desde su posición podía ver la vela inflada por el viento que el avatar controlaba y los oficiales del Imperio Tierra, sujetos con firmeza al suelo metálico para evitar que las sacudidas los hicieran salir disparados.

La ingeniera, además, podía ver la espalda ancha de Korra, su túnica azul sin mangas manchada por el sudor, cada músculo marcado como si fuera una segunda piel. El avatar ocupaba casi todo el ancho del vehículo improvisado, su postura era una abierta ―aunque no lo suficiente como para manejar la tierra―, sus piernas firmes le permitían mantener los brazos en un movimiento circular, el aire a su alrededor siguiendo la ruta que la mujer de la tribu agua marcaba con el constante ir y venir de sus manos. El viento, por ahora entregado a las órdenes del maestro más poderoso del mundo, refrescaba a todos por igual y les ofrecía cierta tregua del sol implacable del desierto.

A pesar de no ser una maestra, Asami había pasado tiempo más que suficiente alrededor de sus amigos como para diferenciar los movimientos que componían cada arte, desde los cambios rápidos y precisos de los maestros fuegos, siempre saltando sobre sí mismos, describiendo piruetas casi imposibles en el aire, hasta el fluir del agua control, cuando una serie de movimientos encadenados parecían uno, uniforme, suave, sin principio ni fin.

Asami, además, había aprendido que Korra se movía entre los cuatro con una facilidad propia de su título, no solo eso, sino que era capaz de utilizar distintos movimientos para crear una variedad mixta, en la que la tierra era tratada como agua y el fuego tomaba un cariz distinto cuando se enraizaba con un movimiento más característico de la tierra. Dada su cercanía con el avatar, Asami creía que, para no tener ningún tipo de control, tenía una muy buena idea de cómo funcionaba a nivel físico. También creía que, a pesar de lo difícil que le fue dominarlo, Korra se veía especialmente elegante cuando realizaba aire control en su estado más puro.

Como ahora, en que la técnica que utilizaba podría ser sacada de un pergamino de más de mil años, algo que Tenzin o Jinora enseñarían a los reclutas de la incipiente Nación Aire cuando estuvieran en camino avanzado de convertirse en maestros.

El deslizador rompió la duna con un salto casi altanero, desafiando el desierto que se extendía ante ellos, antes de caer con un ruido sordo. La mujer apretó un poco más su mano izquierda, segura de mantenerlos en curso. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos registraron las uniones de metal, que aún se mantenían en posición. Cada crujido, cada gemido del material la ponía en alerta. No había tenido tiempo casi para armar su método de escape, pero de una manera u otra había funcionado.

«Por supuesto, tenías a Korra al lado, ¿cómo no iba a funcionar?» reconoció en su fuero interno, la sangre corriendo con fuerza por su cuerpo.

Eso podía adjudicarse al calor incesante propio de un desierto, claro está.

Pero tenía que admitir que la posibilidad de la derrota se hacía más remota cuando trabajaba codo con codo con Korra. Quizás era lo contrario, estar cerca del avatar, fuera el avatar que fuera, significaba sin lugar a dudas estar a metros del próximo cataclismo. La figura que mediaba de puente entre los mundos y actuaba como pacificador en los más variados conflictos humanos no tenía una vida sencilla o tranquila.

Al contrario.

En los pocos años en los que había conocido y acompañado a la mujer de piel oscura su vida había dado más giros de los que podía o quería recordar. Al principio, luego de que su padre la traicionara y Ciudad República cayera prisionera del miedo y del régimen autoritario de Amon, luego de que su amiga se hubiera involucrado con Mako, la dueña de Industrias Futuro sintió la tentación de culparla por el desastre en que su vida había caído. Más que tentación, había sido una ola que nació desde su pecho, una manera de protegerse de la culpa y de lo absurdamente poco lógica que podía ser la vida en ocasiones. De adjudicarle la causa de todos los problemas a una sola persona. No funcionó, por supuesto, su mente seguía caminos demasiado lógicos como para aceptar esa línea de razonamiento. Y esa ola que disfrazaba una ira irracional perdió fuerza, lamiendo mansa la orilla antes de que lograra hacer algo de daño real.

Dejando atrás un regusto amargo de tristeza y nostalgia.

Que su padre estuviera en prisión era culpa solo de él, que la ciudad estuviera cubierta por vainas espirituales era por el desequilibrio que Unalaq había traído al mundo, que la reina tierra se negara a tratar a sus súbditos como personas era por sus propias creencias personales. Korra corría tras cada uno de esos problemas, intentando encontrar una solución que fuese justa para todos.

Entender eso, o más bien, aceptarlo, la había acercado mucho más a la joven. Luego de la conversión armónica, luego de la separación con Mako, luego de que de pronto empezaran a pasar más tiempo juntas, a entrenar más tiempo juntas, a trabajar más tiempo juntas, su lazo se había profundizado mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar en un primer momento, cuando la maestro apareció en su vida con una cara de pocos amigos y una actitud tan grande como el polo sur del que provenía.

Le había enseñado que Korra no era culpable de las cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida y que no obligaba a nadie a responder por sus responsabilidades. Ser el avatar era, simplemente, un trabajo de alto riesgo.

Rio para sí misma, acompañar al avatar Kyoshi debió ser toda una experiencia.

Presentía, a la vez, que el avatar había aprendido esa lección una vez más, como en cada una de sus vidas pasadas.

Sus pupilas volvieron a enfocarse en la mujer que mantenía en movimiento el deslizador, sus manos repetían un ciclo eterno sin retrasarse ni cambiar de ritmo, como si fuera una máquina en perfecta calibración.

La mancha de sudor en su espalda era un poco más alargada ahora, pronto alcanzaría la piel que colgaba en su cintura y cambiaría la túnica de color por completo. Tendría que considerar un repuesto, quizás ninguna de las ropas que Korra usaba ahora mismo servirían otra vez.

«¿Cuántas de esas túnicas tiene? No sé cómo consigue ropa de la tribu agua con tanta facilidad en Ciudad República…»

Otra sacudida la trajo de regreso a la realidad, su cuerpo al completo girando levemente para mantener el rumbo. Su antebrazo se estaba acalambrando, le dolería los siguientes días, cuando un baño y la seguridad de un lugar conocido disiparan la adrenalina que aún corría por su cuerpo.

Miró el cielo, el sol empezaba a ponerse y, según sus cálculos y los del piloto del dirigible que habían dejado atrás, deberían llegar al oasis dentro de una hora o menos.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Quizás sería mejor viajar directamente Zaofu, donde tendrían algo más de terreno para planear su siguiente movimiento tras el Loto Rojo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, consciente de que su mirada había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Los oficiales, que antes eran sus captores, no ofrecían conversación, sino que oteaban el horizonte con una expresión que se dividía entre el anhelo y la preocupación. Habían visto suficiente del desierto de Si Wong como para querer regresar en una vida. Se agrupaban en un pequeño grupo en la nariz del deslizador, la vela ante todos ellos, Korra plantada firme detrás, cerca de Asami.

El avatar esta vez se había girado, lo suficiente como para sonreírle a su amiga tras ella, un ojo celeste bailaba en medio del pequeño huracán que generaba entre ellos.

La ingeniera no se dio cuenta cuando estaba sonriendo a la vez, regresando el gesto con una despreocupación que parecía poco adecuada para la situación.

Por supuesto que saldrían del desierto, Korra estaba con ellos.

Korra estaba con ella, el solo pensarlo le traía calidez. Le generaba un revoloteo en el estómago que no había identificado, ni quería identificar.

El avatar y su sonrisa algo torcida volvieron la vista al frente, brindándole la posibilidad de perderse en sus movimientos rítmicos, en sus músculos en acción, en la espalda ancha propia de un buen nadador.

Una calidez que no había enfrentado, que por ahora era solo un pensamiento ocioso en el fondo de su cerebro siempre en actividad.

Una, que muy pronto, se haría patente y que no podría ocultar.

A lo lejos, con demasiada claridad como para ser catalogado como espejismo, el oasis tomaba forma. Su destino se acercaba sin apresurarse, pero sin detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**Escape del desierto – II**

Korra lamentó no poder disfrutar de las vistas del desierto un poco más, sus ojos claros fijos en la vela ante ella, sus brazos enlazados al movimiento constante para manejar el aire a su alrededor. Sentía los hombros entumecidos, pero podía seguir con esa actividad por horas. Parte de la razón por la que su estado físico era óptimo eran esas situaciones extrañas pero inevitables para ella, donde tenía que usar todas sus habilidades para abrirse paso.

Aunque, esta vez, había necesitado de la mente prodigiosa de Asami.

La dueña de Industrias Futuro, la joven de diecinueve años que no tenía ningún tipo de control, había diseñado el deslizador en pocos minutos, agregando partes sobre la marcha a medida que consideraba que su diseño faltaba de algo elemental. No se había dado cuenta, o eso Korra creía, de lo mucho que cambiaba cuando se sumergía en ese estado mental. Había tomado el liderazgo con naturalidad, dando órdenes y aceptando responsabilidades sin preguntarse si era su deber o su posición para ello.

Al contrario, pronto el pequeño grupo disparejo que formaban los oficiales y el avatar corría alrededor, cargando metales y alineando tubos, siguiendo cada indicación con diligencia antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacían.

«Tengo que preguntarle cómo consigue esa voz de mando y confianza, puede ser muy útil.»

Un soldador y el fuego control de Korra habían terminado de ensamblar el deslizador justo a tiempo, el tiburón de arena regresaba con el estómago vacío, luego de procesar y seguramente escupir un montón de fierros de poco o nulo valor nutricional. Por suerte, los tiburones de arena no eran a prueba de fuego.

«Y ninguno de nosotros se soltó del deslizador… sino tendría que haber saltado dentro de esa cosa para sacarlo…» Abrirse paso por las entrañas del depredador por excelencia del desierto más grande del mundo no era algo que tenía ni deseos ni planes de hacer en esa vida.

Con seguridad tampoco en la siguiente.

Ahora era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alcanzaran el oasis, Asami guiaba el timón con seguridad, luego de consultar una brújula y un mapa para definir su curso. De alguna manera siempre parecía preparada para cada pequeño desafío práctico que se enfrentaban. Era como si todos ellos jugaran a un juego de niños mientras la ingeniera competía en las ligas mayores.

Se lo había comentado alguna vez, cuando la sorpresa de una de sus respuestas simples a un problema complejo la había dejado admirada, la joven de ojos verdes se había encogido de hombros, asegurando que era más bien una cosa de práctica. Como la maestría en un elemento.

«Sí, práctica, podría tragármelo si no fuera porque pareciera que cada año de práctica ella lo ha multiplicado por tres.»

Lo cual la llevaba de regreso a su situación. Asami había resuelto la logística del problema, ahora ella tenía que hacer su parte y alimentar la vela de manera incesante hasta que alcanzaran un lugar donde tuvieran acceso a un vehículo motorizado.

Y agua.

Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que seguía controlando el aire a su alrededor, sus piernas firmes, sus rodillas trabadas, siguiendo los ejercicios que Tenzin la hiciera repetir cientos de veces todas las mañanas luego de su meditación, cuando intentaba unir la filosofía que rodeaba al aire con el control del elemento en sí.

Ese que ahora podía hacer de ojos cerrados, la vista fija en una vela amarilla, la mente perdida en los recuerdos que compartía con la ingeniera tras ella.

Luego de su desastrosa relación amorosa con Mako y la subsecuente incomodidad del policía al estar cerca de cualquiera de ella, o peor aún, ambas a la vez, ambas se habían acercado casi de manera natural. Bolín era una de las mejores personas que conocía, atento, simpático, inocente y bien intencionado, pero no era Asami. No terminaba de encajar como Asami, sus silencios, sus respuestas, sus miradas.

Todo era distinto.

Korra se sentía a gusto con la ingeniera.

Se sentía segura, libre de ser ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a buscar su aprobación, a registrar los pequeños cambios que la hacían sonreír para repetirlos en el futuro, a recordar las interacciones que tenían a lo largo del día para repasarlas de noche y quedarse prendada en algunas de ellas. En la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando trató a Mako con algo más de fuerza de lo necesario en la demostración de aire control. En la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro al despedirse. En cómo sus cejas se juntaban cuando pensaba en algo nuevo, en algo desafiante.

En la rabia que la consumía cada vez que pensaba en la situación en que había despertado, la joven atada al techo, sin ninguna posibilidad de descansar, sin ningún tipo de comodidad básica.

Una ráfaga de viento algo más fuerte que las otras acudió a la ira que ensombrecía sus ojos y se escondía en el fondo de su mente. Un animal escurridizo y astuto.

Respiró, profundo, la voz de Tenzin guiándola en ejercicios de meditación devolviéndola a su lugar, a su realidad.

Esos hombres solo seguían órdenes, no eran quienes debían recibir su ira cuando esta se desatara. De hecho, el avatar sabía que no tenía que pensar en su ira, sino en buscar la causa y encontrar en ella la razón de que le afectara tanto. Tomarse un segundo más para encontrar la respuesta. Girar en torno a ella desde distintos ángulos cómo haría un maestro del aire, siempre analizando el problema de muchas maneras y aprendiendo de todas ellas. «Ojalá tuviera la misma serenidad de la que parecen gozar todos los monjes aire en los pergaminos polvorientos… ».

Dejó que su mente vagara por esos recuerdos, por esos manuscritos que su maestro la había hecho estudiar junto a Jinora, en las horas de meditación que al principio detestaba y ahora deseaba. Dejó que sus pensamientos se alejaran de esa zona nueva y palpitante, ese cambio casi físico que operaba en ella en todo lo que se refería a la ingeniera.

Esa nueva parte de ella que no quería ver, no aún al menos, no cuando el equilibrio del mundo seguía tan fuera de su eje.

Si hubiera perseguido ese pensamiento habría llegado a la conclusión de que, si seguía tan molesta, era porque de hecho no solo la habían encerrado, sino que habían apresado a su amiga. La habían reducido y dejado a merced de la reina de un Imperio decadente. Peor aún, la habían dejado sola, mientras ella perdía el tiempo persiguiendo a Zaheer en el mundo espiritual, mientras se dejaba manipular por él, jugando un juego del que ni siquiera le habían dicho las reglas.

Korra sentía algo de culpa al respecto, como cada vez que alguno de sus amigos o cercanos terminaba atrapado en los problemas que ella traía consigo. Asami no la reprocharía, lo más probable es que le demostrara con hechos y razones el por qué todo lo que había hecho y todas las aventuras en las que había estado eran decisiones de la joven. Como le había dicho alguna vez, ella había elegido el bando del avatar en el momento que electrocutó a su padre.

Respiró profundo, su mente volvía a ir a lugares a los que necesitaba ir. Tenía una nación que reconstruir y un grupo de maniáticos que atrapar.

Tenía demasiados problemas de avatar como para preocuparse por los problemas de Korra.

Giró la vista hacia su derecha, el sol empezaba a ponerse y el desierto pasaba de amarillo a dorado, era una vista hermosa, una que le recordaba la eterna tundra blanca de regreso en casa. Había una similitud en la línea del horizonte que ambos lugares, tan distintos, compartían.

El avatar desconocía que en años caminaría por ese desierto, en búsqueda de respuestas que solo estaban dentro de ella.

Sin dejar de mover los brazos, sintiendo el sudor que bajaba por su cuerpo, se atrevió a girar un poco más, su mirada centrándose en la timonel tras de ella.

Asami llevaba su pelo suelto, como de costumbre, un negro que lucía casi como un estandarte, flameaba con el viento que ella producía. Su vista estaba fija en el camino mental que había trazado para llevarlos a salvo de regreso a la civilización, sus rodillas estaban flexionadas, su cuerpo ajustándose con una naturalidad envidiable a los golpes y las sacudidas del camino.

Sus cejas algo juntas, evaluando la situación como si fuera un desafío.

La joven morena intentó grabar esa imagen en sus recuerdos, era la representación de una belleza en estado puro y salvaje que no podía siquiera comprender.

Una que hacía que su corazón se acelerara sin pensar en ello.

Los ojos verdes de la ingeniera se fijaron en los suyos, y ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa que, por lo menos Korra estaba segura, en su caso era algo bobalicona.

A lo lejos, el oasis tomaba forma y en su fuero interno suspiró. Su espalda empezaba a protestar la actividad constante, sus hombros demasiado entumecidos como para sentirlos.

Su cabeza demasiado sola sin nadie con quien intercambiar palabras que la sacaran del tren de pensamientos del que no podía parecer escapar.

**Escape del desierto – III**

El dragón solo podía significar una cosa: Nación del Fuego. Para Korra eso se traducía en amigos. Cuando Naga decidió darle su atención a Asami, luego de asegurarse de saludar a su avatar apropiadamente, la joven se levantó, limpiándose la saliva de las mejillas para examinar la poderosa montura que aterrorizaba a los camelloelefantes de los lugareños.

Tras ella Asami intentaba hablar a la vez que protegía su rostro de un oso perro polar afectuoso. Naga estaba bien, despierta, alerta y feliz. Eso significaba que el oasis volvía a ser un lugar seguro para el equipo Avatar. Respiró profundo un par de veces, aún agitada por la travesía del desierto. Eso significaba que alguna personalidad importante de la Nación del Fuego estaba ahí, solo los grandes funcionarios o los miembros de la familia real.

Se giró cuando sintió el aliento cálido de su animal guía sobre el hombro, llevando una mano para acariciar bajo sus fauces casi sin pensarlo. Al otro lado de la enorme cabeza de Naga, Asami rascaba tras sus orejas, la vista también fija en el reptil que parecía a gusto tomando los últimos rayos de la tarde.

―Creo que Lin no va a estar muy contenta… ―comentó la ingeniera, levantando una ceja ante la vista poco usual.

―Lo más probable es que termine en otra pelea entre hermanas si tiene demasiada ira contenida. Vamos, tenemos que reagruparnos y ponernos en contacto con el resto. Espero que Mako y Bolin estén bien… ―Ambas se giraron a la vez, Naga esperando unos segundos antes de seguirlas a poca distancia, sonriendo en una mueca que mostraba todos sus colmillos, solo su lengua larga y rosada, colgando a un costado de su hocico la hacía parecer menos amenazadora.

―Esta vez no estará Opal para separarlas, seguro le tocará al gran avatar hacer de mediadora en ese tipo de conflictos…

―Ya tuve suficientes experiencias cercanas a la muerte por un día, muchas gracias ―sentenció, sin darse por aludida cuando Asami la empujó suavemente con el hombro. Korra se cruzó se brazos, sonriendo mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

Podía oír los pasos de su amiga a su lado, las pesadas patas de su oso perro polar detrás, podía sentir el calor de la tarde aún casi sin ceder y el ambiente extranjero que le transmitía el oasis.

Sobre todo sentía una sensación de paz que no creía sería capaz en medio de toda esa locura.

Abrió los ojos y le devolvió el gesto a la mujer a su lado, empujándola casi sin fuerza, aún con los brazos cruzados. Asami levantó una ceja y le sonrió, antes de apoyar un codo en su hombro, exagerando la diferencia de altura entre las ambas, a pesar de que sus centímetros de más no la dejaban realizar el gesto con toda la facilidad que le habría gustado.

―¡Hey! ¡Asami! ―Se la sacó de encima con un movimiento rápido de piernas, una danza fluida que la mujer de ojos verdes siguió sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risa.

Esas interacciones entre las dos eran normales, eran recurrentes, eran naturales.

Eran el claro indicador de lo que no querían ver.

Naga ladró alegre tras ellas, rodeándolas con un trote rápido, contagiada por la energía de ambas.

El avatar sonrió, una sonrisa casi imposible, disfrutando de los últimos metros de intimidad que tendría con su amiga antes de que el mundo requiriera de ella otra vez.

Antes de que tuvieran que cumplir su rol para con el mundo, a un lado sus preferencias personales, ante el destino de toda una nación. De toda una ciudad. De toda una era.

El destino, cruel, no les regalaría otro día así hasta dentro de años, cuando parte de esa inocencia que compartían se hubiera perdido para siempre, ahogada en el dolor y la angustia que a veces conllevaba crecer. Del sufrimiento que solo podía superarse a través de la contemplación y el entendimiento.

De la compasión y el perdón.

Cuando el conocimiento de la perdida las hiciera aferrarse la una a la otra como una decisión de por vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, capítulo 10 de la temporada 3. Me parece que los sentimientos de ellas dos se empezaron a desarrollar antes, quizás incluso al final de la temporada 2. Pero empezaron a aflorar en la mitad de la tercera temporada.
> 
> Un pequeño estudio, algo que escribí por diversión. Si a ustedes también los ha divertido, me considero pagada.
> 
> Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!


End file.
